Mon Ombre
by L'Illusionniste
Summary: Mon ombre est là, derrière moi. Je la vois sourire, je l'entends qui rit.


**C'est mon premier OS et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. J'espère que vous serez indulgents. Ou pas d'ailleurs. Si vous voyez la moindre faute, le moindre détail qui cloche, s'il vous plaît, signalez-le-moi ! Si vous ne comprenez pas bien, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre parce que j'avoue que mon texte n'est pas très clair...**

**Disclaimer : Les deux personnages de Tsubasa que j'utilise, même s'ils sont OOC, appartiennent au CLAMP.  
><strong>

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

**P.-S. : Ceci est la deuxième version de cet OS. Pour ceux qui ont lu la précédente, j'espère que c'est mieux maintenant !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Je vois mon ombre. Elle bouge, elle rit, elle me sourit.<p>

J'entends mon ombre. Elle me protège, elle me raconte des histoires et plus le temps passe, plus elle s'enhardit.

Je vois mon ombre. Elle me surveille, elle reste près de moi, elle me suit pas à pas. Je n'ai pas peur de mon ombre, pas peur de la voir imiter chacun de mes gestes. Elle joue avec moi. Je n'ai pas peur ! Ce n'est qu'une ombre.

J'écoute mon ombre. Elle me souffle des mots, me raconte ses méfaits et ses forfaits. Et à travers ses paroles, je ressens toute sa joie.

Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque. Elle est cruelle, et pas seulement avec moi. Ses crimes sont nombreux. Elle me souffle des choses, me détaille ses idées, ses rêves pleins de douleur et de souffrance. Elle est là, derrière moi. Elle me surveille et elle est cruelle.

Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque. Elle me montre son effrayant rictus, me dit que je m'appelle Fye. Mais c'est faux : je suis Yui.

Mon ombre est là, elle se tient à mes côtés. Elle me suit partout, précipite chacun de mes faux pas. C'est mon ombre, nos gestes sont semblables, elle fait chaque chose comme moi et trompe mon entourage. Mais moi, je vois son sourire en coin et ses yeux fous.

Mon ombre est là, elle se tient à mes côtés. Je me couche, elle s'installe, prend place et s'endort, enfin, c'est ce que je crois. Le matin, je me réveille, mes mains sont rouges. Et son nom sanglant est partout sur les murs.

Mon ombre se glisse dans mon dos. Je la sens proche de moi ; elle pose sa main sur mon épaule. Mon sang se glace.

Mon ombre se glisse dans mon dos. Je la vois. Elle sourit et elle rit. Rit comme un dément, rit comme un Démon. Elle rit et tient un couteau à la main. Rit et lèche le sang qui goutte.

A côté de mon ombre, il y a deux autres ombres. Elles ne bougent plus, n'existent plus, ne sont déjà plus là. Et le sang sur le couteau…

Mon ombre est là, elle me sourit. J'ai peur, aidez-moi ! Mon ombre est là, elle me tend une pastille ; je la prends et la jette. Mon ombre est là, elle m'en tend une seconde. Je la prends et je l'avale.

Mon ombre se cache, elle se joue de moi. Je ne la vois plus, tout est noir mais je sais. Je sais qu'elle sourit. Et je l'entends rire, rire comme un dément, rire comme un Démon. Ce n'était pas un bonbon, c'était du poison.

Mon ombre s'amuse de moi, me raconte ses mensonges si rassurants. Elle est là, tient ma main alors que l'on m'emmène à l'hôpital. Elle me sourit, me dit que ce n'est pas grave, qu'elle sera toujours là pour moi. Je frissonne. Mon ombre est là.

Je me sens devenir froid. Mon souffle me quitte, la vie aussi. J'entends mon ombre qui rit.

Mon ombre est là, me serre sans douceur dans ses bras. Elle me dit que tout est finit, que je suis sauvé. Et mon ombre rit, car rien n'est terminé. Elle sera toujours là.

Mon ombre est là, sa présence m'étouffe. Mes jambes flageolent, mon estomac se noue et mon cœur s'affole. Est-ce là la peur ? Et mon ombre sourit.

Mon ombre est là, sa présence m'étouffe. S'il vous plaît… Aidez-moi ! Les gens m'enferment. Attendez ! Je cris, je hurle, je frappe les murs capitonnés. Et les gens se détournent. Je me retrouve seul, seul avec mon ombre. Je hurle, je suis terrifié. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne m'entend pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me fait pas sortir de là ? Mon ombre est là, juste derrière moi. Elle me dit que jamais elle ne m'abandonnera.

Mon ombre est là, elle m'étouffe. Elle sourit, elle me harcèle, elle ne me laisse pas me reposer ; elle ne me laisse pas en paix ! Qu'on éteigne les lumières et qu'enfin elle disparaisse !

Mon ombre est là son regard me cloue sur place. La porte s'ouvre, mon ombre se cache, me dit qu'on ne nous retrouvera pas. Ses mains sur mes yeux, je ne vois plus rien. J'entends des bruits atroces mais mon corps ne m'appartient plus. Mon ombre retire ses mains et je vois rouge. Du sol au plafond, le monde est rouge.

Mon ombre est là. Derrière moi, il y a mon ombre. Devant moi, il y a mon ombre. Sur les côtés aussi, mon ombre est là. Mon ombre est partout. Il n'y a plus qu'elle.

Mon ombre s'approche de moi. Elle s'agenouille et me dit qu'elle tient à moi, que les autres ne me valent pas. Elle me dit que jamais elle ne me perdra. Mon ombre me prend dans ses bras, me dit qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui me comprend, que leurs paroles ne sont que du vent. Elle dit que seule elle me mérite. Et dans mon dos, mon ombre sourit.

Mon ombre est là, derrière moi. Mon ombre rit, elle s'empare de moi. S'il vous plaît… Sauvez-moi ! S'il vous plaît… Ne vous approchez pas…

Mon ombre n'est plus là. Derrière moi, devant moi, tout autour : mon ombre n'est plus là. Il n'y a plus que moi.

Moi ?

Je suis Fye.


End file.
